Enfant perdu
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: dernier chap : pas vraiment de résumé a faire, vous reste plus qu'a lire - sinon y aura p'tete une séquelle lemon mais c pas sur et NON je n'ai pas les doubles des photo !--
1. découverte

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW mais je me rend compte quand changeant un peu les nom je me retrouve un original pur et dur -_- po rave je garde Zechs et Duo ^^

Genre : heuuu UA c sur mais le reste inqualifiable ^^0 certain penseront shounen ai mais moi je trouve po ^^0

Muse : les deux si sont mise ^^ et si sa se trouve Shezy va me faire quelques petit bout en mini story ^^ faus juste qu'il me montre comment faire un chibi Zechs ^^0 pasque pour l'instant je fé que Duo et Heero ^^0*Shezy = muse du dessin*

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas a moi T_T

Enfant perdu

Chapitre 1 : découverte 

L'époque était aux feuilles de cuivre et de bronze. Le temps était aux gouttes de cristal et aux brises fraîches. La vie était aux mornes habitudes. Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, la pluie coulant et s'écrasant sur un arrêt de bus. Les vitres étaient rayées et le panneau publicitaire tagué. Le banc était sale et recouvert de chewing-gum. Les phares des voitures transperçaient la grisaille qui s'était installée. Les passants, traversaient la rue terne et triste. Un bus passa de l'autre côté illumina de jaune l'arrêt d'en face. Ceux qui descendirent resserrèrent leur manteau autour d'eux, vain effort pour empêcher la pluie de les tremper. L'un d'eux resta sous l'arrêt. Une natte dépassait de sa capuche se balançant aussi tristement que le reste de cette journée. Ses yeux étaient cachés par le bord de son capuchon et son menton coincé sous son col. Il attend que le bus parte.

Puis il change de trottoir pour aller à l'arrêt en face. Il ne se presse pas. La pluie ne semble pas le gêner alors qu'elle transperce sa mince protection. Il s'assoit sur le banc la tête penchée en avant. Les gouttes d'eau qui maculent son visage ne doivent pas toutes être dûes à la pluie. Il ne prête pas attention aux personnes qui passe devant lui, pas plus qu'aux bus qui défilent un par un. 

Les secondes s'écoulent, les minutes passent et les heures défilent. La nuit tombe et le jeune homme est toujours là. Assis sur le banc, dans un arrêt de bus. Le dernier va bientôt passer. Se sera sa dernière chance de partir. La pluie s'est arrêtée. Mais sur son visage, il pleut toujours la tristesse. Les arbres d'or brillent dans la lueur du crépuscule. Les feuilles volent habillant de cuivre et de lumière la nouvelle nuit. Le bus arrive. Il s'arrête. Mais le natté n'a toujours pas le courage de monté. Il entend sans écouter le moteur du bus s'éteindre et quelqu'un descendre sur le trottoir. Mais il n'entend rien. Ne voit rien. Si ce n'est la douleur de son cœur. 

Lorsqu'un visage apparaît dans son champ de vision. Un visage doux au trait fin. Un visage inquiet. Même à travers ses larmes, il peut voir la beauté de cet homme. Mais cela ne le plonge que plus profondément dans son abîme de douleur. Il ne voit plus le visage mais un autre. Un autre qui le regarde froidement. Un autre qui le blesse le plus profondément. Un autre, qui est le responsable de son cœur brisé. 

- Jeune homme, je suis le dernier à passer après vous devrez rentrer à pied. Vous voulez monter ?

Le natté ne sait pas. Ne sait plus. Il a tout oublié. Tous sauf cette douleur. Elle le prend complètement. L'absorbe dans un néant infini. Il sent quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Il suit la faible pression qu'on lui impose. Il se met à marcher, lentement. Comme s'il avait peur de tomber. Et le chauffeur le conduit avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait été une poupée de la plus belle porcelaine. Le natté se sentit tomber sur un siège. Pas très confortable et dont la housse est complètement éliminée, mais il est assis dessus. Dans son état, il ne ressent rien. Ne sent pas la dureté du siège. Ne vois pas les « gravures » sur la vitre. Seulement le chaos de son cœur. 

Il entend le chauffeur siffler. Il peut l'entendre car… Celui dont le visage reste accroché à ses yeux sifflait souvent cette musique. Une musique douce et entêtante. Sans le vouloir, il se met à fredonner l'air qui va avec. Mais il en fait en air mortuaire. Une des ces musiques que l'on entend lors des enterrements. Aucune joie n'est dans sa voix. Aucune vie non plus. Juste douleur et désespoir. Le chauffeur arrête. Le silence s'installe. Gêné pour celui qui conduit, douloureux de souvenir pour celui qui est assis. 

Le bus s'arrête. Personne ne monte. Il repart. Le natté replonge dans son cœur. Il peut voir le visage sous ses yeux rire et sourire. Pas pour lui. Jamais pour lui. Sauf une fois. Le visage rayonnait de joie. Le regard illuminait la pièce. Il s'était jeté dans ses bras en disant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il était heureux. Puis le lendemain, son sourire avait disparue. Ses yeux glacés avaient refroidi la pièce. Le natté aurait put mourir en voyant ce regard. Aucun sentiment. Aucune vie. Juste le fonctionnel d'un organisme vivant par obligation. 

Le bus passa une grille. Il entra dans un grand parking. Il s'arrêta sur l'une des places libres. Le chauffeur mit son manteau et pris son cartable avec la caisse du jour. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et lui prit à nouveau la main. Il le dirigea comme la première fois. Tout doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Ou pour ne pas le réveiller. 

Un vent froid les transperce. Mais le natté ne ressent pas le froid. Pas celui-là. Il ne ressent que celui du rejet. Celui de l'abandon. La pluie continue de couler, intarissable sur ses joues. Il ne sent pas la chaleur l'entourer. Il n'entend pas la conversation qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

- Alors Zechs ? T'as finit ta journée ?

- Oui, je te passe les clés ! J'ai quelqu'un à qui je dois faire prendre un bon chocolat chaud !

- Encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour terminer chauffeur ? Tu aurais été mieux en psychiatre, c'est le troisième ce mois-ci !

- Mais les psys ne vont jamais voir les arrêts de bus !

- Mouais ! Aller tchao !

- À la prochaine !

Le natté suit toujours Zechs. Il n'a plus de volonté. N'a plus de raison d'en avoir. Le chauffeur le fait entrer dans une voiture. Il y a mieux, il y a pire. Pour le natté, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il était ailleurs. Dans son monde de souffrance. 

La voiture se met en marche et le moteur ronronne doucement. Par la fenêtre, le jeune homme peut voir la pluie recommencer à tomber. Ironie du sort, alors que celle qui s'échappait de ses yeux s'était arrêtée de couler. Les feuilles d'or et de bronze se collent au sol formant un tapis de métaux sur lequel la voiture roulait. L'automne est la saison de la mort. Pour le natté en tout cas, ça l'était. Les feuilles mouraient et tombaient. Les arbres se mettaient en repos. Le ciel déversait l'eau trop longtemps contenue. Comme lui, avait dit ces mots trop longtemps retenus. 

La voiture s'arrêta. La porte claqua. Zechs aida le natté à sortir. Ce dernier le suivit, toujours sans rien dire. Toujours en se laissant faire. Puis sans y faire attention, sa main se resserra autour de celle de l'autre. Il avait désespérément besoins de s'accrocher à quelque chose et cette main était là pour ça, il le sentait. Zechs fit comme s'il n'avait pas sentit le changement. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, le natté suivant toujours le chauffeur sans se poser de question. Ce dernier le lâcha un instant, le temps de trouver ses clés et d'ouvrir la porte. Un instant qui parut une éternité au jeune homme brisé. Un moment infini, où le vide l'entourait et s'apprêtait à le prendre. Puis Zechs lui reprit la main et le fit entrer. Il lui enleva son manteau et le déchaussa, comme pour un enfant. Ensuite, il l'emmena dans le salon l'asseyant sur le canapé. Le chauffeur partit dans la cuisine quelques secondes puis revint auprès du jeune homme pour s'agenouiller en face de lui. D'ici il pouvait voir les yeux de son, désormais protégé. Il se demanda s'ils étaient violets à cause d'avoir pleuré ou simplement de nature. Il parla doucement.

- Moi, c'est Zechs ! 

- …

- Je ne t'obligerais pas à parler. Mais il faut au moins que je sache ton prénom.

- …

- C'est si difficile de le dire ?

- Du… Duo.

Zechs le récompensa d'un sourire. Les lèvres de Duo se retroussèrent légèrement. Une sonnerie se fit entendre.

- Vu que tu es jeune, je t'ai fait du chocolat chaud ! Tu aimes ?

Duo ne répondit pas. Maintenant qu'il était revenu un peu à la réalité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet étranger s'occupait de lui. À son grand étonnement l'homme à ses pieds éclata de rire l'embrouillant davantage. Quand il eut légèrement repris son sérieux, Zechs revint à lui.

- Je ne suis pas un extraterrestre tu sais ! Je reviens !

Duo esquissa le début d'un geste pour l'attraper mais ne le finit pas. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Il n'avait jamais supporté la solitude. En ce moment plus que jamais. Zechs revint vers lui.

- Je ne pars pas longtemps ! Juste le temps d'aller chercher de quoi te réchauffer !

Le natté compris le sens de ses paroles quand il vit dans quel état il se trouvait. Il était trempé, la pluie ayant traversé sa faible protection. Il ne sentait que maintenant la douloureuse morsure du froid, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, alors qu'une couverture atterrissait sur son dos et qu'une tasse chaude était fourrée entre ses mains. Il sentit Zechs poser plus correctement la couverture sur son dos. Lui préféra se noyer dans le brun du chocolat. Le même brun que celui des cheveux de ce visage. Le lac marron se troubla légèrement et il le revit. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. Il posa son front contre le coté de la tasse, ses mèches manquant tombés dans le liquide chaud. 

- J'en ai récupéré des cas désespérés. Mais toi, c'est quelque chose !

Duo le savait bien. Il n'avait rien de normal. Sa vie, ses amours, lui. Avait-on déjà vu un garçon porter des cheveux nattés allant jusqu'aux reins ? Avait-on déjà vu quelqu'un s'appeler Duo ? Zechs sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait dit une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

- Duo, je suis désolé ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! 

Il prit la tasse des mains de Duo et la posa sur la table derrière lui. Puis il fit balancer le natté en avant pour qu'il atterrisse dans ses bras. Le jeune homme s'y réfugia avec gratitude. Il avait désespérément besoins de réconfort. Et puisque cela lui était offert, il n'allait pas s'en faire prier. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois par sanglot convulsif. Zechs lui frottait gentiment le dos pour le calmer. Duo se sentait bien ici. Il déversa toute sa peine dans les bras de cet inconnu. 

- On peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

Quand il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la forme dans ses bras, il eut la surprise de la voir endormi. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres.

- Un vrai petit démon.

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Il le déposa sur le lit et lui enleva lentement son pull ainsi que son t-shirt mouillé. Puis s'occupa du pantalon. Il dénoua ensuite sa natte même s'il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il avait déjà déshabillé d'autre personne mais là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêner. L'adolescent était des plus beau malgré son air allure efféminé. À moins que ce ne soit grâce à ça. Et sa peau blanche ne faisait qu'augmenter cette impression de fragilité si attirante. Il se dépêcha de recouvrir Duo de ces couvertures chaudes avant de perdre l'esprit. Il revint au salon, vida la tasse désormais froide dans l'évier et alla se coucher. Il aurait bien le temps de tout nettoyer le lendemain. Il se glissa avec bonheur dans ses couvertures. 

§§§

Zechs buvait tranquillement son café quand il entendit du bruit sortir de la chambre d'ami. Il tourna la tête, curieux de voir ce que son nouveau pensionnaire avait trouvé à faire. Il fut surpris de le voir arrive en fanfare le sourire aux lèvres.

- OHAYO HEE-CHAN !

Le plus si natté que ça ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Zechs. Sa déception fut visible et très douloureuse à voir. Les souvenir lui était revenu d'un coup et il était passé de l'état de clown bruyant à celui de désespéré au bord du suicide. Zechs reposa son café et courut vers Duo qui s'effondrait en pleurant. Il le prit rapidement entre ses bras.

- Je… J'avais… Oublié… Il… Il ne veux plus… Me voir !

- Chuuuuute ! Calme-toi ! Je suis là ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Duo s'accrocha à Zechs de toutes ses forces se souciant peu des bleus qui lui faisait. 

- Je… Je lui ai tout dit… Et… Et…

- Non mais franchement pour qui me prends-tu ? Je te croyais mon ami et je découvre que tu es un… Un sale pédé… Et en plus que tu as bavé sur moi ? Pendant que je te racontais tout, tu devais ? bien t'exciter hein ? Avoue ! Maintenant hors d'ici ! Va rejoindre tes « amis » !

- Il… Je… Je pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça… Je…

- Chute ! Tu te fais du mal ! Calme-toi !

- Je… Je pensais pas que… Je croyais…

- Arrête ! Calme-toi !

Duo se serra contre Zechs. Ce dernier le laissa faire. Il connaissait ce genre de problème. Il en rencontrait souvent. Des gens qui ne se faisait pas accepter à cause de leur choix. Il avait beau vivre dans une époque de « tolérance » l'homophobie était très présente. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du châtain pour le calmer. Tout doucement, les sanglots se calmèrent. Il attendit encore un peu au risque d'être en retard. Puis, il écarta doucement Duo de lui.

- Et si tu allais t'habiller ? Prend ton temps ! Je serais sûrement partit quand tu reviendras mais je serais de retour ce soir ! Et je t'interdis de t'enfuir, tu m'entends ?

Duo hocha la tête. 

- Bien, maintenant j'y vais pendant que toi tu vas te laver, t'habiller et te faire un copieux déjeuner. Prend des vêtements dans mon placard. Les tiens sont bons pour la machine. Fais comme chez toi pendant mon absence. 

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Bon maintenant j'y vais ou sinon je vais être en retard. À ce soir Duo !

Zechs avala rapidement le reste de son déjeuner et partit à son travail. Chauffeur de bus avait comme désavantage d'avoir des horaires peu communs. 

La matinée se déroula normalement. Lors de sa pause de midi il prit un en-cas vite fait dans le premier snack venu et remonta dans son bus. Il repartit comme le matin. À un feu rouge alors qu'il attendait tranquillement que ça passe au vert, il entendit quelque chose à l'arrière qui attira son attention.

- … Et vous savez quoi ? Ce baka m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Moi être pédé non mais vous vous rendez compte !

- Laisse ça n'est qu'un crétin !

- D'ailleurs je me demande encore comment tu as pu le garder si longtemps !

- Ça s'appelle de la charité Trowa !

- De la pitié tu veux dire !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Rien qu'à son nom on sait qu'il a vécu dans les poubelles !

- Duo ! Je me demande où il a dégotté un nom pareil !

- Mais en même temps que ses manières ! Ça va ensemble c'est fourni à la naissance tu ne le savais pas ?

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Zechs lui, sentait la rage monter crescendo. Il se promit de s'occuper d'eux au prochain arrêt. Ça n'était pas son métier et il risquait de le perdre à faire une chose pareille, mais entendre de telle chose le mettait hors de lui. Jusqu'au prochain arrêt il conduisit plus vite que d'habitude, lui qui respectait toujours le code de la route. Le prochain arrêt lui semblait bien trop loin à son goût. Il lui démangeait de s'arrêter sur le bas-coter pour pouvoir s'occuper de ces quatre là maintenant.

Finalement il y arriva. Durant le cours laps de temps, il avait du entendre toutes les moqueries qu'il faisait au sujet de ce pauvre Duo qu'il avait laissé chez lui. Il ouvrit brutalement sa porte et se dirigea vers le fond du bus sous les regards surpris des passagers. Dès qu'il fut à la hauteur du plus petit des deux bruns, il l'empoigna par le col et le colla contre une paroi. Les exclamations de surprise fusèrent dans le bus, mais il s'en fichait totalement.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

- Ey ! Qui vous a permit de m'agresser ?

- Je me le suis permis tout seul ! Réponds à ma question !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ?

- De ce jeune homme que vous avez jeté à la rue dans le désespoir le plus total !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde !

- Cela me regarde car je les pris avec moi hier, alors qu'il attendait en pleurant, je ne sais quoi dans un arrêt !

Zechs entendit derrière lui quelqu'un dire : - C'est bien une femmelette celui-là ! Cela ne pouvait venir que d'un des amis de celui qu'il tenait. Il se promit de réglée leur cas plus tard.

- Et alors ? En quoi cela me regarde-t-il que vous ramassiez des vermines ?

- La seule vermine que je vois ici c'est vous !

- Mais je ne vous…

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez mais vous rendez-vous compte de la peine que vous lui avez faite ? Sans moi il serait peut-être mort dans le ruisseau simplement à cause de cotre bêtise !

- La seule bêtise que j'ai faite, c'est de l'avoir recueilli chez moi !

Zechs n'en pouvait plus. Il ouvrit l'une des portes, tenant toujours l'autre par le col d'un bras et le jeta hors du bus. Ensuite, il lança un regard noir à ses amis qui se dépêchèrent de sortir sans demander leur reste. Zechs revint dans sa cabine plus furieux que jamais et repartit laissant les quatre adolescents attendre le prochain bus sur le trottoir. Au bout de quelque minute il finit par se calmer. Il s'excusa auprès des autres occupant de l'engin pour la scène et continua sa route. Il était malgré tout content d'avoir pu rencontrer celui qui avait causé de la peine à Duo et d'avoir pu lui exposer son point de vue. Le reste du trajet se déroula sans autre anicroche. Mais il pouvait être sur que demain soit, il serait virer soit, il recevrait un blâme. Les adolescents ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour prévenir la compagnie du mauvais traitement qu'ils avaient subi. 

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il vit en entrant. Duo habillé de l'une de ses longues chemises blanches et du rare pantalon de cuir noir qu'il avait dans sa garde-robe, lui sauta au cou en guise de « bon retour ». Puis, avant qu'il n'ait put se remettre de cette entré en matière, ce dernier l'emmena vers la cuisine à l'intérieur de laquelle reposait un énorme gâteau. Duo souriait comme un gamin tandis que Zechs éberlué tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer à partir du moment où il avait ouvert la porte. Il ne s'était pas entendu à voir Duo se remettre si vite, mais plutôt recroquevillé dans un coin aussi timide que lorsqu'il l'avait emmené à l'arrêt. 

- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Il se tourna vers Duo qui avait perdu son sourire et qui regardait ses pieds nus en traçant des cercles sur le sol. 

- Si si bien sûr ! Seulement je suis… Surpris ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on m'accueil de cette façon !

- Et ça ne te plaît pas ?

Zechs réfléchis un instant à la question. Avoir sentit Duo contre lui et avoir vu la surprise qu'il lui avait faite lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

- Bien sur que si ! Tu peux recommencer tous les jours si tu veux !

- Vrai ?

- Bien sûr !

- Marchiiiiii !

Duo lui sauta à nouveau au cou et Zechs se dit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à s'habituer à ce genre de débordement. 

- Mais je ne vais pas te gêner plus longtemps, je compte partir demain !

- Pour aller ou ?

- Comment ça ?

Zechs n'avait pas eut envie de raconter sa rencontre à Duo mais c'était ça, où il ne lui ferait jamais avouer qu'il vivait dans la rue.

- J'ai vu ton… Hee-chan ? dans le bus. Je l'ai entend parler de toi ! Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu vivais dans les rues !

Il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire quand il vit Duo baissé la tête, de nouveau au bord des larmes. Il s'approcha et ce fut à son tour de lui enserré le cou.

- Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le veux !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais c'est une obligation !

- Merci !

Duo resserra sa prise autour du cou de Zechs. 

- Et si on le goûtait ce gâteau ?

- À L'ATTAQUE !

Zechs était attendri par les manières infantiles de Duo. Ce dernier faisait tout comme un gamin de six ans. Après quelques minutes de contemplation où il put admirer les cheveux de Duo attachés par un simple ruban, il le rejoignit. C'est qu'il voulait y goûter un peu lui aussi. Le reste de la soirée se passa bien et ils se couchèrent joyeux.

§§§

Le lendemain, Zechs partit de nouveau au travail pour une journée sans accroc cette fois. Il avait été surpris qu'aucun coup de fil n'ait été donné au bureau principal à propos d'agression, mais probablement que les jeunes avaient eu la frousse de leur vie et devaient croire que le chauffeur viendrait les chercher, jusque chez eux pour les tuer. Zechs sourit à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre les gens pour des punching-balls, il n'aimait pas du tout la violence à vrai dire, mais avec ces quatre-là, ça en devenait vraiment trop tentant. 

Pendant ce temps, Duo se doucha tranquillement. Il aimait la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Pour les personnes comme lui, gamin des rues, les douches étaient l'un des plus grands luxes. Pouvoir se laver et avoir de l'eau en quantité. On a du mal à croire que l'eau puisse être une denrée si rare dans les rues et pourtant… C'était la première chose à voler si on le pouvait. L'eau en elle-même était courante, mais qu'elle soit potable était une autre chose. 

Il libéra ses cheveux et laissa l'eau couler dessus formant des perles arcs-en-ciel. Il donnerait tout pour savoir ce qu'était un bain mais une douche lui suffisait déjà amplement. Un autre bien fait qu'il adorait à la vie « normale » c'était le savon. Pouvoir se sentir propre était quelque chose d'incroyable et toujours réjouissant pour lui. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait pu en prendre une. Il y était rester des heures à se savonner comme un malade. Il adorait encore aujourd'hui la sensation de la fine mousse sur sa peau. Ce qui l'avait amusé la première fois, avait été la réaction des autres quand il était sortit. À ce moment-là, il était dans un orphelinat et toute sa bande l'avait suivi. Quand ils l'avaient vu sortir, la peau aussi blanche que le lait, les cheveux soyeux et brillants et ses vêtements propres sur lui, Duo avait eu droit à un silence comme on en trouve dans les contes de fée lorsque la belle princesse entre dans la salle de bal. 

Duo savait que maintenant, il aurait du mal à se passer de ce simple confort, qui pourtant lui procurait un bien fou. Il arrêta le jet brûlant et sortit regardant, la vapeur s'envoler doucement. Il souriait comme un gamin en pleine découverte d'une chose merveilleuse. Puis il alla dans les placards de Zechs pour trouver de quoi s'habiller savourant la sensation de la moquette douce et chaude sous ses pieds nus. Le chauffeur devait trouver son appartement petit, mais lui, il le trouvait chaud et douillet. Tout ce dont il aimait. 

Devant la garde robe, il hésita cherchant ce qui lui plairait de mettre aujourd'hui. Il trouva finalement son bonheur avec un gros pull en doudoune qui lui collait malgré tout au corps et un pantalon noir, lequel était bien trop grand pour lui mais il resserra la ceinture. Il était toujours trop long mais ça ne le dérangeais pas et il se sentait bien comme ça. Il partit faire un tour dans le salon où il avait découvert une impressionnante bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas osé en prendre un le jour dernier, mais il venait d'apercevoir l'étagère des contes [kooiii ? j'aime ça et alors ? è_é Kei : moi ze t'aime pour çaaa ^^ Chtite : enfin une qui apprécie la vrai littérature ^^ Kei : ^^ Shinny : -_- Chtite : koiii ? *sifflote*]. Il aimait ça. Les contes racontaient des histoires fantastiques où tout finissait bien et où les pires malheurs s'arrangeaient avec l'arrivée du prince charmant. Il prit le plus gros volume qu'il trouva relatant l'histoire intégrale de Cendrillon en 400 pages [je sais pas si ça existe par contre mais si ça le pouvait se serait géniale ^^]. Il s'assit en tailleur dans l'un des fauteuils et commença sa lecture tournant précautionneusement les pages une par une, s'émerveillant à chaque illustration.

§§§

Lorsque Zechs rentra, il eut la surprise de ne pas recevoir son démon dans les bras. Il entra se demandant s'il avait fini par s'échapper mais le trouva dans le salon, absorbé par la lecture de son livre. Un passage dans la cuisine lui appris qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'arrêter un instant pour manger. Il soupira. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant qui découvrait seulement maintenant le monde. Il s'approcha lentement de Duo pour ne pas lui faire peur. Puis au dernier moment se détourna. Il alla chercher une couverture chaude dans un placard et revint vers Duo. Il la déposa sur les épaules de ce dernier qui sursauta. Il voulut refermer le livre en vitesse et s'excuser mais Zechs l'en empêcha. 

- Tu aimes ça ?

- D… De quoi ?

- Ce livre ! Tu aimes ?

- Je… Je…

- Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais !

Duo baissa la tête, honteux. S'il agissait ainsi c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le traite de cette façon. Heero l'avait accueilli chez lui bien sûr, mais c'était à cause d'une œuvre caritative à laquelle il lui avait été impossible de s'échapper. Et il avait toujours fait faire à Duo le travail de la maison, ménage et repas ainsi que tout le reste. Il n'avait pas pris soin non plus de lui offrir quelque moment de détente et de quoi se distraire, ni de s'occuper de sa santé. Une fois il lui avait parlé de son amour pour les contes et tout ce qu'il avait reçu en retour était un rire. Il était malgré tout tombé amoureux, peut-être parce que Heero l'avait quand même pris pour son ami même si c'était d'une façon spéciale. Puis Heero l'avait jeté. Lui s'était enfuit à travers la ville. Et Zechs était venu le sauver sur son beau bus. Zechs était son prince. Cette pensé le fit sourire et rougir en même temps.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais ce doit sûrement être joyeux sinon tu ne sourirais pas. Et cela doit aussi avoir un rapport avec ce livre sinon tu ne le serais pas contre ton cœur depuis tout à l'heure.

Surpris Duo baissa les yeux et vit qu'effectivement, il serrait le conte comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche. Il rougit d'autant plus en reposant le livre sur ses jambes. 

- Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Tu aimes ça les contes ?

Duo approuva de la tête s'attendant à ce que Zechs éclate de rire comme Heero l'avais fait, mais il se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de coiffer.

- Tu sais que tu as vraiment des réactions d'enfants ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais ça ne devait pas être drôle pour que tu ne fasses ton enfance que maintenant. 

Duo le regarda avec étonnement. Il n'avait jamais considéré sa vie comme difficile. Il n'en connaissait pas d'autre. Puis il vit Zechs lui prendre le conte. Il le laissa faire, la tristesse brillant malgré tout dans ses yeux. Mais, il sentit la main du blond lui ébouriffé à nouveau les cheveux.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, je vais te le rendre ! Mais avant tu vas manger un peu. Tu dois être à moitié mort de faim !

Duo le regarda sans comprendre à nouveau. Non, il n'avait pas faim ! Il pouvait tenir trois jour sans ressentir la faim. Alors pourquoi lui disait-il ça ?

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je t'apprenne à vivre comme le commun des mortels toi. Tout d'abord on mange deux fois par jour minimum, et trois en comptant le déjeuner, alors tu viens ici, tu t'assoies sur cette chaise, et tu attends que j'arrive avec le repas que tu auras tout intérêt à engouffrer, car je ne te rendrais pas le bouquin, avant que toute ton assiette soit vide. 

Duo hocha la tête.

- Et tu arrêtes avec le langage des signes. Tu as une langue c'est pour parler !

- O… Oui !

- C'est mieux. Je reviens j'en ai pour deux secondes.

Duo attendit patiemment sur la chaise observant de nouveau le décor autour de lui. Il remarquait à chaque fois un nouveau petit détail. Il souriait aussi en voyant tous les souvenir accroché au mur. 

- Il doit te manquer malgré tout non ?

De qui parlait-il ? De Heero sûrement. Duo ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais depuis qu'il était ici il y pensait de moins en moins.

- Duo ?

- Je… Ça va mieux !

- Tu récupères vite !

- T… Tes yeux sont plus beaux que les siens !

Aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles. Peut-être parce qu'il avait dit cela si bas qu'il était peu probable que ça est passé le mur de la cuisine. Un plat se posa brutalement devant lui.

- Mange !

Duo baissa les yeux pour voir une salade avec tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans un jardin, tomates, carottes, salades, champignons, courgettes et encore bien d'autre.

- J'attends !

Zechs le regardait presque sévèrement mais le châtains savais qu'il ne le forcerait jamais si ça n'était pas pour son bien. Il savait… En fait il ne savait rien du tout. Il l'a rencontré, il y a seulement deux jours et voilà qu'il lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Mais il s'était toujours fier à son instinct et jusque là ça l'avait toujours sauvé. 

Il planta sa fourchette dans le premier légume et le porta à sa bouche. Heero n'avait jamais pris la peine de préparer autre chose que des surgelés et des conserves. Toujours les mêmes. Là, il pouvait savourer un goût nouveau. Celui croquant et frais des légumes frais. Il savoura un par un chacun ceux qui passèrent dans sa bouche. Ceci était un vrai luxe pour lui. 

-  Tu as l'air d'apprécier !

-Oui !

- Je ne te forcerais pas plus ce soir. Ça sera suffisant. 

- Ze… Zechs ?

- Oui ?

- Je… Tu…

- Vas-y dis-le !

- On pourra en faire tous les jours ?

Duo avait dit ça dans un souffle et fermait désormais les paupières si fort qu'il voyait des étoiles danser devant ses yeux.

- Bien sur ! Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît les bienfaits de la bonne cuisine !

Duo réouvrit les yeux surpris de ce qu'il entendait. Heero ne l'avait jamais frappé, mais il n'avait jamais osé demander de telles choses. Une page pleine d'écriture lui apparut devant les yeux.

- Tu voulais le continuer non ?

- Oui !

Un sourire illumina le visage du châtain alors qu'il prenait le livre et se levait pour s'installer dans le salon. Zechs le vit remettre timidement la couverture sur ses épaules. Il sourit en le voyant se plonger de nouveau complètement dans ce livre. Il voyait en lui un enfant perdu à qui on n'avait jamais offert la chance de découvrir le monde par les yeux de l'enfance. 

Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Si Duo agissait vraiment comme un enfant. Il avait peut-être aussi les même besoins que ces derniers. Jusqu'ici du moins, il avait souvent recherché la même chose qu'eux, de l'affection. Il s'approcha de Duo et le souleva lentement à la surprise de ce dernier, puis il s'assit sur le fauteuil Duo sur ses genoux. 

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas relut ce conte. Le prendre en cours de route ne me dérange pas. 

Duo ne se fit pas prier pour se reposer contre le blond ne réfléchissant pas à ses actes, n'écoutant que son cœur qui lui disait qu'il se sentait mieux ainsi. Finalement il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir entouré par la chaleur d'un foyer qu'il n'avait que très rarement connu jusqu'alors.

À Suivre…

Chtite : Gosh Oo G faillit ne jamais m'arrêter Oo

Kei : Po mieux Oo

Shinny : Pareil Oo

Shinny, Kei et Chtite : Gosh Oo

Chtite : Pour ceux qui lise mes débilité de fin ^^ Sachez que la fic sera en 2 ou 3 chap pas plus ^^

Kei : De toute façon s'ils font tous 10 pages on aura pas trop de mal ^^0

Chtite : Clair ^^0

Kei : Moi je dit un gros mici à Lorelei quand même ^^

Chtite : Moi j'hésite entre la tuer ou la câliner ^^0

Kei : Pikoi la tuer ? Oo

Chtite : Tu crois po que j'avais déjà assez de boulot avec le 1x2 sans en plus rajouter le 6x2 ? -_-

Kei : Pikoi la câliner alors ? Oo

Chtite : Pasque j'aime cette fic ^^

Kei et Shinny : ^_________^

Chtite : review please quand même *chibi eyes* C'est que j'y ai mis du temps quand même T_T

18/10/03


	2. confiance

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Shinny : On se demande pourquoi !

Chtite : Grrrrrrr *sort la chibi faux* 

Shinny : Oups ? 

Chtite : C po ma faute si j'aime être en mode chibi louve è_é

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou  chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW

Kei : Et t'as toujuours po finit celle sur Devil Devil T_T

Chtite : Pas le tempeeuuuuuh T_T

Genre : UA et après aucune idée ^^0 

Kei : Po mieux ^^0

Shinny : Pasque ça a un genre c'te fic Oo

Chtite : ^^0000

Muse : Elles coopèrent ^^

Shinny et Kei : Viiii ^^

Chtite : Aucune des deux ne voulait la laisser a l'autre ^^0

Shinny : Po question que je la laisse a Kei è_é

Kei : Et a moi a une panthère no baka 

Shinny : Grrrrrrr répète è_é

Chtite : *se cache* Ça aura po durer longtemps ^^0

Disclamer : Sont po a moi T_T

Enfant perdu

Chapitre 2 : confiance

Quand Duo se réveilla, la nuit était déjà bien avancée mais pas encore finie. Il se leva, doutant de pouvoir se rendormir. Il n'était pas encore habitué aux nuits complètes et finissait souvent par se réveiller en plein milieu. Il sortit de la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. Il détacha ses longs cheveux de bronze, les laissant voler sur son sillage. Il se dirigea lentement vers la plus grande fenêtre de l'appartement et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant le vent frais s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et les faire voler tel un nuage de plumes auburn. Il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et observa les étoiles de la ville se mélanger aux lumières du ciel. Les lanternes scintillantes des cieux l'avaient toujours éclairé lorsqu'il se sentait seul avant. Elles avaient toujours été là, soutiens fébriles mais pourtant si importants. 

Il avait été le chef de son gang, il lui avait donc été impossible de se reposer sur qui que se soit. Mais les étoiles… Elles avaient écouté toutes ses peines, ses doutes et ses pleures. Il avait parfois eu l'impression qu'elles brillaient plus fort quand il se sentait mal, ou alors c'était l'eau dans ses yeux qui lui faisait cet effet.

Duo attendit, toujours accoudé, que le soleil se lève en admirant les étoiles. Il pouvait voir la brume matinale poser ses gouttes de rosées. Il pouvait entendre les premiers cris des oiseaux se réveillant. Il pouvait aussi sentir, le vent frais sur ses joues rougies par le froid et l'odeur suave du matin. 

Le soleil apparaissait déjà, amenant avec lui ses couleurs de l'aurore. Le rose et le bleu se mélangeant en un mauve doré. Les rayons s'étiraient à l'infini dans le ciel violacé. Puis les premiers vrais rayon apparurent. Violents et magnifiques. Ils lancèrent leurs doigts dorés, vers les rues, les éclairant de leur vive lumière. Duo regardait ce spectacle avec fascination. Les levés de soleil, il n'avait jamais le temps de les observer auparavant, car c'était le moment idéal pour voler. Le soleil dans le dos offrait une meilleure protection que n'importe quelle cagoule. Et la pénombre changeante permettait des déplacements pratiques sans se faire voir. 

- Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

Duo sursauta en entendant la voix. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux heures qui passait, ne regardant que le ciel changeant. Il se retourna et vis Zechs encore en pyjama, s'étirer soigneusement en baillant. Puis sur un coup de tête, il se précipita vers la cuisine en souriant. Zechs regarda le petit démon passer en coup de vent devant lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour savoir ce qu'il faisait mais quand il voulut entrer, Duo l'attrapa par le bras l'assit sur une chaise comme il l'avait fait hier. 

- Tu ne bouges pas et tu attends que ça arrive !

Zechs ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais obéit malgré tout, se demandant ce qu'il allait avoir comme surprise. Il était content d'avoir redonné au natté sa joie de vivre, ça aurait été dommage de priver le monde d'un trésor pareil. Il lui vint à l'esprit, qu'il n'avait toujours pas vérifié un détail chez ce dernier. Mais, il fut tiré de ses pensé quand un café chaud et une pleine assiette de tartines beurrées lui apparut sous les yeux. Il leva des yeux surpris vers Duo. 

- Tu manges tout ou tu ne pars pas d'ici !

Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, et Zechs ne put s'empêcher de rendre. Il obéit aux « ordres » de Duo et engouffra l'une des tartines. Il prit ensuite sa tasse, avec un minimum d'appréhension. Il fut étonné par le goût qu'il avait. 

- Il est très bon ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire un café pareil avec ce que j'avais dans les placards !

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous la remarque. Zechs sembla se rappeler quelque chose et son regard se fit faussement sévère.

- Je parie que tu n'as encore rien avalé ! Tu t'assois et tu manges au moins la moitié de ce que tu as préparé !

Duo s'assit à côté de Zechs et avala une première tartine, puis une seconde. Quand il eut finit de manger son cota, il eut droit à un ébouriffage de cheveux en règle, en récompense.

- Il faut que j'y aille ! Demain, je serais en congé ! On pourra aller faire les cours et t'acheter des vêtements ! À ce soir !

Duo vis vit le blond se lever à toute vitesse, prendre son manteau au passage et partir en coup de vent. Il se leva lentement de sa chaise et commença à débarrasser. Il lava les assiettes et alla prendre sa douche. Puis, il chercha de nouveau, de quoi s'habiller dans la garde robe de Zechs. Cette fois-ci il prit une chemise bordeaux et mis une veste noire par-dessus. Il prit ensuite un pantalon à lacet noir. 

Il revint vers le salon où il reprit son conte là où il en était. Comme le jour d'avant, il fut si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il en oublia de manger. Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de clé que l'on insère. Il reposa le livre et se précipita vers la porte pour faire un bon accueil à Zechs. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi il arrivait plus tôt, ni pourquoi il semblait avoir du mal avec ses clés. Il ne comprit le problème, que lorsqu'une femme habillée de rose apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne comprenait pas qui c'était, ni pourquoi elle avait avec elle des valises. Mais ce fut elle qui posa les questions.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faite-vous chez mon frère ?

- Je… Je…

- Allez répondez-moi ? 

- Zechs… Il… M'a emmené…

- Mon frère a encore joué les ramasses-misères ! Ça te plait exploiter les honnêtes gens hein ? Je parie que mon frère n'a pas eut le courage de te jeter à la rue. Il a trop bon cœur mais moi cela ne me dérange pas ! Maintenant DEHORS ! Et que je ne te revois plus !

Duo, les yeux remplis de larmes, sortit de l'appartement et s'enfuit. Il courut à travers les rues, ne se souciant pas de la pluie lui tombant dessus. Il traversa rue après rue, route après route. Courant toujours plus loin de l'appartement de celui qui l'avait recueilli. 

Finalement, il revint vers l'arrêt de bus où tout avait commencé et où tout devait finir. Il se rassit sur le banc. L'eau coulait sur les parois vitrées comme la première fois. Et comme la première fois, il s'était fait rejeter. Pas de la même façon. Pas par la même personne. Pas pour les mêmes raisons. Mais le résultat restait le même. Il était là, assit sur un banc d'un arrêt désert, à attendre que tout cela se finisse. 

Etrangement, il n'avait jamais songé à ce que Zechs puisse le renvoyer. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce dernier le jetterait à la porte. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'histoire finirait comme elle avait commencé. Dans la rue. Seul. Sans personne. 

De nouveau une pluie de tristesse s'écoula sur son visage. Mais contrairement à la première fois, il ressentait le froid. Il le ressentait car il était l'absence de la chaleur. Cette chaleur qu'il avait appréciée chez Zechs. Il ressentait aussi la pluie. Différente, plus froide, plus douloureuse, plus transperçante. 

Il lui semblait qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir, à lui enlever toutes les bribes de souvenirs qui lui restaient de ces trois jours, et qui lui paraissait désormais, comme un rêve. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti de ce banc, et qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer la situation qu'il avait vécue. Comme la première fois, les bus passèrent les un après les autres. Mais contrairement à l'autre jour, le dernier n'était pas porteur d'espoir. Le dernier n'avait pas pour chauffeur un homme qui vous réconforte. Qui vous écoute. Qui vous rassure. Le dernier n'était qu'un bus comme tous les autres avec un chauffeur qui ne demandait qu'à finir sa journée. Finalement, à bout de force, Duo s'endormit, la tête coincée entre ses genoux repliés. 

§§§

Quand Zechs rentra se soir-là, la première chose qu'il remarqua, fut la non-présence d'un châtain de sa connaissance. À place, se trouvait sa sœur. Une sœur qu'il se serait bien passé d'avoir. Elle était capricieuse et d'un goût déplorable. Elle était aussi avare et égocentrique. Il ne se demandait plus pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une relation durable. Celle qui avait durée le plus longtemps était de quinze jours. Après ça, elle était venue squatter chez lui en attendant, il ne savait quoi. Il l'avait toujours accueillie, elle restait sa sœur et il lui devait protection. Même s'il se demandait si ça n'était pas à lui de chercher à être protégé contre elle.  

Puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se sentit furieux contre elle rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ait pu le faire. Avec son goût pour l'argent, elle n'avait jamais supporté que son frère aide des gens simplement parce qu'il se sentait mieux de le faire. Le fait de ne pas avoir vu Duo à son arrivée ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

- Réléna !

- Bonjours Zechs ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Tu ne trouve pas que j'ai meilleurs mine ? Et ma robe elle est belle non ? Et…

- Réléna !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me couper la parole !

- Je la coupe si je veux ! Maintenant dit-moi où est passer le jeune homme qui était censé se trouver ici !

- Tu parles de ce crève-la-faim ? Je l'ai renvoyé ! Je sais bien que si tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas le blesser ! Maintenant le problème est réglé, c'est moi qui l'ai renvoyé ! Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu pensais de ma robe !

Elle tourna sur elle-même, dans l'espoir de faire tourbillonner sa robe autour d'elle. Zechs la regardait avec une expression d'horreur figée dans les yeux. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait renvoyé ce garçon. Ce jeune homme qui avait tant besoin de réapprendre la vie. Il avait envie de la frapper tellement fort qu'elle s'encastrerait dans le mur. Le pire dans touts ça, était qu'elle se fichait totalement d'avoir viré un pauvre jeune homme, elle continuait à s'inquiéter sur ce qu'elle considérait de plus important, c'est à dire, elle. Il se retint de la frapper et serra les dents. Ce qu'elle venait de faire était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Sors d'ici !

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ! Desserre les dents quand tu parles sinon on ne comprend rien !

- SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Comment peux-tu parler ainsi à ta sœur préférée ?

- TU ES MA SEULE SŒUR ! ET LA SEULE RAISON POUR LAQUELLE JE T'AI GARDÉE JUSQUE LÀ, C'EST PARCE QUE JE PENSAIS QUE TU FINIRAIS PAR T'ARRANGER AVEC LE TEMPS !

- Mais Zechs… Tu ne peux pas… Tu n'as pas le droit…

- Oh que si je l'ai ! Tu es chez moi ici ! Maintenant tu prends tes valises, ET TU DEGAGES !

La jeune fille, effrayée par le ton de voix qu'avait employé son frère, prit rapidement ces bagages et sortit en vitesse. Zechs resta planté au milieu de l'entrée, tremblant encore de colère contenue. Son excès de rage ne l'avait pas calmé le moins du monde. Puis soudain, comme si une énorme soupape venait se s'ouvrir, toute sa colère s'évapora, le laissant vide. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où trouver le jeune homme. 

Puis, sur un coup de tête, et dans un élan d'espoir, il courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Il démarra, battit tous les records de vitesse et commit toutes les infractions possibles, pour arriver à l'arrêt où il avait trouvé Duo la première fois, le plus vite possible. Quand il arriva, il vit une forme sur le banc. Il se gara en double file et se précipita vers la forme. 

Malheureusement, ça n'était pas celle fine et élancé de celui qu'il recherchait. Mais celle d'un clochard ayant déjà bu son cota d'alcool pour la soirée. La forme bougea légèrement. Zechs s'en alla, plus désespéré que jamais, et furieux contre sa sœur. Mais alors que le clochard allait être hors portée de ses oreilles, ce dernier rumina quelques phrases. 

- Jamais venir ici avant que le dernier bus soit passé, non jamais ! Faut pas se faire prendre ! Prison pas bonne !

Zechs se retourna, les yeux exorbités par ce que son esprit entendait sans vouloir l'accepter. Il se précipita vers le clochard et le réveilla brutalement en le secouant.

- Quelqu'un était ici avant ? Vous l'avez vu ? [je crois avoir déjà vu ça moi -_-]

- Un petiot… Les poulets lui sont tombés dessus… Il a pas bronché quand ils l'ont embarqué !

- Où l'ont-il emmené ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Laisse-moi dormir !

Zechs le relâcha, se rendant compte de son geste. Il bafouilla quelques excuses et retourna vers sa voiture. Il roula jusqu'au commissariat le plus proche, essayant de ne plus faire d'infraction, malgré l'impatience qui coulait en lui. Il arriva finalement devant le bâtiment. Il se gara à la première place et courut à l'intérieur. 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il entrait. Il y avait un véritable cortège de miséreux. Mais il ne vit pas Duo parmi eux. Il s'approcha du premier secrétaire libre.

- Excusez-moi !

- C'est pour une plainte ?

- Non, mais…

- Désolé mais si vous avez perdu votre petit chien, faites paraître des affiches peut-être qu'une bonne âme vous le rendra ! Nous sommes déjà assez occupés comme ça !

- Non je cherche quelqu'un ! Vous l'avez peut-être embarqué !

- Si vous rechercher l'une de vos filles, regardez derrière vous et montrer moi votre autorisation !

- Je ne suis pas un proxénète ! Je cherche un jeune homme qui s'est enfui ! 

Le secrétaire le regarda avec plus de précision. Zechs se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être dit une bêtise. Il en fut totalement sûr, quand deux policiers l'encadrèrent et l'étalèrent sur la table avec brutalité.

- Parce que maintenant on va chez les flics pour retrouver ces gamins ! Non mais vous n'avez pas honte !

- Vous ne comprenez pas…

- Ce que je comprends c'est que vous n'êtes qu'un gros dégueulasse…

- ARRETEZ !

Les policiers se retournèrent pour voir le commissaire principal. Ils ne lâchèrent pas leur proie pour autant.

- Monsieur, il demandait à ce qu'on l'aide à retrouver un de ces gamins qu'il…

- Aide !

- Non monsieur, il leur…

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? Je vois très bien de quoi vous parlez ! Maintenant relâchez-le, je le connais !

Zechs sentit les mains le lâcher à contre-cœur et se retourna pour voir son sauveur.

- Treize !

- Viens dans mon bureau, tu vas tout me raconter.

- Attends ! Avant, je dois retrouver quelqu'un !

- Viens ! Je vais te montrer tous ceux que nous avons attrapé ce soir. Tu as quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à le retrouver ?

- Il est plus petit que moi. Il a un aspect androgyne et des cheveux châtains plus longs que les miens…

- C'est bon. Je crois savoir de qui tu veux parler ! 

Il l'emmena vers le début de la colonne, plus à l'intérieur du commissariat. Zechs regardait tous ceux ayant une ressemblance, un tant soit peu frappante à Duo. Finalement, alors qu'il arrivait au tout début alors que l'on commençait à les enfermer, Zechs vit la silhouette élancée du châtain. 

- Le voilà !

Zechs montra à Treize le jeune homme du doigt. Ce dernier s'approcha alors des gardes, leur dits quelques mot et emmena Duo avec lui. Le châtain n'osa pas lever les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le blond. Mais celui-ci s'agenouilla devant lui pour qu'il puisse le voir, même à contre-cœur.

- Duo qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Ne dois plus… Te…

- Tout d'abords, oublies ce que ma sœur a pu te dire !

- Mais… Elle…

- Oublies ! Tu peux rester chez moi autant de temps que tu veux et tu ne me déranges absolument pas ! Tu veux bien me regarder maintenant ?

Duo ne regarda pas Zechs, mais se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Je… J'ai cru que…

- Du calme ! Tant que je ne serais pas sûr que tu ne peux pas te débrouiller tout seul je ne te laisserais pas partir, ça tu peux me croire !

- Heu… Zechs ! C'est bien beau tout ça mais je ne crois pas que se soit l'endroit idéal !

Le blond releva la tête et rencontra le regard amuser de son ami. Ce dernier lui montra d'un signe de tête, ceux qui bavaient en s'imaginant sûrement des choses dans la file. 

- Tu as probablement raison ! Allez suis-moi ! Duo ? 

- Un problème ?

- Aucun ! Il vient juste de s'endormir, c'est tout, rien de grave !

Treize éclata de rire. Il est vrai que c'était plutôt rare que quelqu'un s'endorme dans un commissariat. 

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non ça ira ! Il est plutôt léger !

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir tirer un sacré numéros !

- Aucun doute là-dessus ! Dit, ça te dirait de m'aider demain après-midi à lui constituer une garde robe potable ?

- Demain après-midi ? Ça peut se faire !

- Alors à quinze heures devant la fontaine du centre !

- À demain !

- À demain !

Zechs souleva doucement Duo dans ses bras. L'un passé sous les genoux, l'autre lui maintenant le dos. Il traversa le commissariat tranquillement son fardeau dans les bras. En sortant, il put sentir le vent froid du soir le transpercé et Duo se réveilla en le sentant. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de s'habiller plus lorsque Réléna l'avait jeté. Il était donc pieds nus, avec seulement une fine veste sur les épaules. Il se bouina [une réflexion sur l'utilisation de ce verbe et *sort la chibi faux* (B] contre Zechs recherchant un peu de chaleur. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'aller à la voiture et installa Duo à l'arrière, sa veste par-dessus, pour qu'il puisse dormir sans avoir un torticolis au réveil. Il s'assit sur la place conducteur et démarra. Il mit le chauffage tout de suite après et roula jusqu'à l'appartement. À un feu, il put voir que Duo s'était déjà endormi. Il devait être vraiment fatigué. 

Une fois de retour à l'immeuble, il se gara et sortit. Il se débrouilla pour reprendre Duo dans ses bras sans le réveiller et se dirigea vers son appartement. Il jongla légèrement pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte avec le châtain dans les bras et la referma avec le pied. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre du jeune homme pour l'allonger. Il le déshabilla rapidement et le couvrit avec la couverture. 

Il regarda un moment Duo dormir. La respiration régulière, les poings relevés jusqu'au-dessous du menton et les jambes serrées contre son torse, Zechs ne put s'empêcher de faire à nouveau la comparaison avec un enfant. Puis, se reprenant, il ferma la porte et alla se coucher. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le châtain avait vraiment changé sa vie, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il pensait alors qu'il tombait dans les limbes du sommeil. 

§§§

Quand Duo se réveilla le lendemain, toujours au milieu de la nuit, au lieu de se lever, il décida de profiter un moment de la chaleur que lui procuraient les couvertures. Douces et chaudes, presque réconfortantes. Une autre chose qu'il considérait comme un luxe. Dormir dans un endroit douillet où l'on se sentait bien. Les rues ne sont pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler des endroits douillets et encore moins chaleureux. Duo s'enfonça plus profondément et avec délice dans la couette chaude, se demandant si un jour il pourrait en sortir. Il ne se rappelait pas de comment ça avait été avant sa naissance, mais il s'imaginait que ça ne devait pas être si loin de la sensation qu'il ressentait maintenant. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se rendormit. 

§§§

Zechs se demanda, alors qu'il se séparait avec regret des couvertures chaudes, si Duo allait être dans le salon quand il y entrera. Mais il vit qu'il n'était pas encore levé. Il s'habilla lentement et se prépara à aller réveiller le châtain. Quand il entra dans la chambre, ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la couette entassée sur lui. Zechs ne put que sourire devant cette vision. Il s'avança vers le lit et s'agenouilla à hauteur du visage de Duo. Il le secoua légèrement voulant le réveiller mais pas complètement. Le châtain ouvrit à demi les yeux. 

- Si tu veux venir avec moi aux courses ce matin, on part dans une heure ! Tu viens ?

Duo secoua positivement la tête et Zechs attendri au possible, lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il alla ensuite vers la cuisine préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Alors qu'il finissait de tout préparer une tête ensommeillée apparut. Duo se frottait les yeux gonflés par le trop plein de sommeil tout en marchant au radar.

- Bien dormi ?

Duo se contenta de hocher la tête. 

- Assieds-toi c'est prêt !

Le châtain ouvrit de grands yeux se demandant qu'est-ce qui était prêt. Il retourna légèrement en arrière et vis la table du salon couverte de toasts, tartines et autres brioches à côté desquels se trouvaient toutes les confitures et garnitures possible. De plus devant deux des chaises, se trouvaient deux tasses fumantes. Soudain, Duo se sentit pousser vers l'une d'elle et fut assit doucement sur l'une des chaises. Zechs s'assit à côté de lui. Le châtain hésita à attaquer le festin.

- Il ne va pas te mordre, tu sais ! C'est plutôt le contraire qui va se passer, je crois !

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque et entama donc le petit déjeuner. Tout au long du repas, Zechs put remarquer que le châtain mâchait consciencieusement ce qu'il avalait et qu'il semblait réellement apprécier le chocolat chaud. 

Une fois finit, ils allèrent tous les deux se laver et s'habiller. Duo alla chercher de quoi s'habiller pendant que Zechs se douchait. Il prit quelque chose de chaud se sentant grelotter à chaque instant. Il ne se sentit bien, que lorsque l'eau brûlante coula sur sa peau. Là, il se sentit au chaud. Mais ça ne devait pas durer longtemps, il ne devait pas retarder Zechs. Il se lava donc en vitesse et enfila les vêtements chauds avec bonheur. 

Puis, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et attendit son sauveur. Ce dernier ne tarda pas. Il portait sur lui une simple chemise blanche avec un jean bleu. Le blond examina un instant Duo, cherchant ce qui lui titillait l'esprit depuis qu'il était entré. Puis soudain, ça lui sauta aux yeux. Il fouilla un instant dans le placard de l'entré pour en sortir une paire de baskets trop petites pour qu'il les porte.

- Tu ne va pas sortir pieds nus quand même ?

Duo rougit à la remarque et enfila les baskets qui étaient malgré tout trop grandes. 

- On t'en achètera de nouvelles en ville. Aller maintenant met ça et on y va.

Zechs lui enfila une capuche sur la tête et se mit à rire de la tête que tirait Duo avec ça. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'enfiler les manches et de rabaisser la capuche. Encore une fois, le manteau était trop grand pour lui. Il avait l'air d'un gamin qui avait tenté d'enfiler les vêtements de ses parents. Le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ils partirent au supermarché.

§§§

À l'intérieur, Duo semblait s'extasier de tout ce qu'il voyait et affichait un sourire joyeux tout le temps. Zechs lui, souriait à le voir éblouit par ce qu'il considérait comme le quotidien. Le blond acheta bien plus que le nécessaire, le petit démon qui lui servait de colocataire, voulant goûter à tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas et lui ne pouvant résister à l'attaque des chibi eyes. Duo lui semblait bien plus à l'aise et moins timide dans la foule que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'appart. Alors qu'ils traversaient la galerie en sens inverse, une fille qui devait avoir une vue sur Zechs s'approcha d'eux en roulant des hanches.

- Bonjour toi ! Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse une sortie un de ces quat' ?

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir non !

- Si c'est ta petite sœur qui te pose problème je peux l'enfermer avec la mienne chez moi pendant qu'on ira s'amuser !

- Petite sœur ?

Zechs éclata de rire tandis que Duo vexé se mit à jouer les enfants boudeurs. La fille se retrouva, elle aussi vexé que l'on lui rit au nez.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Je suis pas une fille !

- Et moi je suis le pape !

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

- Duo calme-toi !

- C'est elle qu'a commencé d'abords !

- Duo !

- Zeeeeeeeechs !

Zechs du subir une nouvelle fois l'attaque des chibi eyes. Il lui ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux commençant à aimer faire ce geste.

- T'es vraiment impossible quand tu t'y mets !

- Missant !

- Allez, on rentre ! Va falloir ranger tout ça et manger en vitesse si on veut être à l'heure !

Ils partirent ensemble, plantant la pauvre fille en plein milieu de l'allé. Dans la voiture, Duo posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la rencontre avec la fille.

- Zechs ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je… Ressemble… Vraiment à une fille ?

- À ton age on peut effectivement te confondre avec une jeune fille par encore très développée ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Il arrive aussi que l'on se trompe pour moi ! Faut croire qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir les cheveux longs pour éviter la confusion !

- Je me les couperais pas !

- Moi non plus ! Comme ça on sera deux !

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement, et Duo réussit à s'endormir à nouveau. Zechs ne se posa pas trop de questions, s'il avait besoin de sommeil autant qu'il en profite.

§§§

Après avoir avalé un rapide repas, ils étaient partit pour le centre commercial. Zechs commençait à s'inquiéter pour Duo qui s'endormait dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais ce dernier n'avais pas l'air particulièrement malade. Une fois garé, il réveilla doucement le jeune homme reconverti en marmotte. Ce dernier se réveilla difficilement. Le blond le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Si tu étais si fatigué, tu pouvais rester à l'appart !

- Non ça ira ! Juste un coup de pompe !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui oui !

Pour prouver ces dires, Duo sortit de la voiture et se mit à courir vers la fontaine. Zechs le rattrapa.

- Tu ne dormais pas quand on s'est donner rendez-vous ?

- Rendez-vous ?

- Tu te dirigeais vers la fontaine non ?

- J'adore ça les fontaines !

- On fait la course ?

- C'est parti !

Duo partit en flèche suivit de Zechs. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de le rattraper, mais ça n'était pas facile, le châtain s'étant entraîné durant toute sa jeunesse. Ce fut donc Duo qui arriva le premier à la fontaine. Le blond arriva après lui, essoufflé comme jamais.

- On peut dire que tu cours vite !

Duo lui fit un magnifique sourire et Zechs lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux. 

- Vous avez l'air de vous amuser !

- Treize ! On est pas en retard j'espère !

- Non, vous êtes même en avance !

- Zechs ?

- Duo je te présente Treize, un ami. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu te sortir de là hier !

- Mer… Merci !

- Je suis toujours prêt à rendre service à un ami ! Si j'ai bien compris, on est là pour te donner des vêtements corrects !

Duo hocha la tête.

- Le voilà qui redevient muet ! Duo je t'ai déjà dit que le langage des signes et moi ça fait deux !

- Dé… Désolé!

- C'est Treize qui te fait peur ? C'est vrai qu'il peut avoir l'air impressionnant mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui !

- Ou… Oui !

- Bon et si allait faire les boutiques au lieu de discuter ?

- Je te suis majesté !

- Zechs !

- Oui Treize ?

- L'innocence ne te réussit pas !

- Je sais !

Duo regarda les deux hommes surpris. Il semblait bien se connaître et s'apprécier mutuellement. Le châtain décida d'aimer le Treize puisque Zechs lui avait donné sa confiance. 

- Bon on va aller dans les branchées, je te vois mal en costard cravate !

Treize les emmena dans une petite ruelle peu fréquentée. Puis il les fit rentrer dans une boutique à l'aspect pas très engageante, mais dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils changèrent très vite d'avis sur l'endroit.

- Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu connais un endroit pareil !

- Une conquête !

- J'aurais dû m'en douter !

- STAN !

- Oui ?

- Tu peux nous aider à constituer une garde-robe correcte pour lui ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Suis–moi !

Le vendeur voulu emmener Duo avec lui, mais ce dernier s'accrocha à Zechs.

- Je te suis Duo !

Le châtain accepta à contre-cœur, de suivre le vendeur. Ce dernier prenait des vêtements au passage comme s'il pouvait savoir leur taille sans regarder l'étiquette. Il accrocha les cintres à l'intérieur d'une cabine et fit entrer Duo dedans.

- Mets ce que tu veux, je reviens dans une minute avec d'autres choix !

Duo s'habilla, tremblant pour, il ne savait qu'elle raison. Quand il eut finit, il se retrouva avec un pantalon de cuir moulant et une chemise rouge sang avec un corset noir par-dessus. Il sortit et la réaction de Zechs et Treize le mit très mal à l'aise. Les deux le regardait bouche bée, en train de gober toutes les mouches qui passaient à proximité. De plus, il commençait à avoir très chaud, trop chaud. Le vendeur revint alors que sa vue commençait à se brouiller.

- Mais vous êtes un Dieu ! Je crois que si je le pouvais, je vous demanderai de faire la publicité de la marque.

Duo s'écroula.

À suivre…

Chtite : Voilà la suite ouf

Keimei : Une page de plus que l'autre ^^0

Chtite : Mééé heeuuu ^^0

Shinny: G bien fait de po laisser Kei toute seule dessus ^^

Chtite : Je suis d'accords ^^

Kei : Missant T_T

Chtite : Meuh non *caline* J'aurais po laisser Shinny toute seule non plus ^^0

Shinny : T_T Ça fait plaisir T_T

Chtite : p

Kei et Shinny : Te reste plus qu'a écrire la suite ^^

Chtite : Review pleaaaaaase T_T *prépare la chibi faux pour elle au cas ou y en a po*

25/10/03


	3. amour

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : Gw quoique…

Kei : plus de l'original ^^0

Shinny : complètement  Oo

Genre : UA c sur 

Kei : 6x2 aussi

Shinny : anti Heero aussi

Chtite : comment ça Oo

Shinny : t'as vue pour quoi tu le fais passer depuis el début ? -_-

Chtite : *sifflote* po laaaaaa

Muse : les deux ^^ Kei pour la guimauve et Shinny pour le reste ^^

Disclamer : les beau bishies ne sont pas a moi T_T

Kei : mais moi g un œuf ^^

Shinny : que je vais bientôt bouffé ^^

Chtite : Shinny boyaux de chat rappelle toi -_-

Shinny : *se cache*

Note : c la fin de cette trilogie et je crois que j'ai un peu raper ^^0

Note2 : fan de Heero faite demi-tour *pas envie de se faire tuer* remarque si vous etes la  Oo c que vous avez supporter les deux premier chaps ^^0

Enfant perdu

Chapitre 3 : amour 

Quand Duo se réveilla, il se sentit tout de suite frigorifié. Il ne savait pas où il était, mis à part que l'endroit en question ne lui procurait pas assez de chaleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans l'espoir de garder un peu de sa chaleur. 

Il entendit des voix. Ces dernières parvenaient à peine à traverser les barrières de coton qui encombraient son cerveau endormi. Il n'arrivait à entendre qu'un mot sur deux voir moins et en comprenait encore moins le sens.

- … Rester couché… Chaud… Ordonnance… Pharmacie de garde…

- … Longtemps… ?

- … Non… Grave… Dans une semaine…

- Merci… Bientôt…

- … Prochaine…

Voilà tout ce que Duo avait pu entendre de la discussion, et la moitié des mots n'avait pas réussi à transpercer le brouillard de son esprit. Il entendit comme étouffé, la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, s'ouvrir. Il grelottait alors que le froid continuait de le torturer. Duo sentit soudain la chose sur laquelle il se reposait, qui lui semblait être un lit, s'affaisser dans son dos. Il sentit en cette personne, une source de chaleur qui le soulagerait. Donc, sans réfléchir à ses actes, il se retourna vers la présence et se serra contre elle. Le natté ressentit alors, une douce chaleur le parcourir et faire reculer le froid qui le gelait. Une main se posa sur ses cheveux, et lui caressa la tête dans un geste affectueux, qui continua de le réchauffer. Il se rendormit, épuisé par quelque chose qui agissait en lui.

§§§

Zechs regardait son démon pressé contre lui, partir lentement dans les limbes du sommeil. Il soupira. Il avait eu une peur bleue quand le jeune homme s'était écroulé. Paniqué était un euphémisme face à ce qu'il avait ressentit. 

Il se releva lentement, et vit Duo se recroqueviller à nouveau. Il alla dans un placard chercher deux couvertures, qu'il posa sur la forme transie de froid. Cette dernière arrêta de trembler et se détendit lentement. Zechs sortit alors de la chambre, prenant garde à laisser la porte ouverte, au cas où.

Dans le salon, il retrouva Treize qui lui aussi avait été inquiet en voyant le jeune homme s'écrouler. 

- Tu veux que je m'occupe d'aller chercher le paracétamol ?

- Ça m'arrangerait.

- Il ne va pas mourir, tu sais.

- Oui mais il a l'air vraiment mal.

- Pas étonnant. Quand il est arrivé au commissariat, il ne portait que des vêtements très légers alors que nous sommes en automne et cela devait faire un moment qu'il attendait à l'arrêt avant que mes collègues ne viennent le chercher.

- Et chez toi, c'est pas non plus le paradis de la chaleur.

- Ouais. Tu crois que tu t'en sortiras si je m'absente dix minutes ?

- Je crois pouvoir survivre à l'absence de sa seigneurie quelques minutes.

- Très drôle. Bon j'y vais. J'en profiterais pour aller poser des congés. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser seul avec lui dans cet état ? Tu risquerais de paniquer pour un rien !

- C'est beau la confiance.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle la scène que tu nous as faite devant ce beau vendeur ?

Zechs rougit à la mention de son « léger » état de panique de tout à l'heure.

_Duo s'écroula sous les yeux de Zechs, Treize, et le vendeur. Le blond paniqua tout de suite, manqua appeler une ambulance, les deux autres durent l'empêcher d'appeler les pompiers._

_- Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne va pas bien ?_

_Zechs avait hurlé. Il était au bord de l'hystérie. Treize s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule._

_- Du calme. Il a dû attraper la grippe c'est tout. Il y en a beaucoup en ce moment, c'est pas étonnant._

_- Mais…_

_- Une grippe se soigne très bien à la maison, pas besoins d'alerter tout le pays monsieur. Ma sœur l'a justement attrapée et elle n'est toujours pas morte !_

_- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas par vous qu'il l'a attrapée ?_

_- Zechs, tu as complètement perdu l'esprit. Calme-toi !_

_- Mais…_

_- Si tu continues, je te coffre._

Treize le regardait, se doutant que son ami pensait à ce qu'il avait fait. Il sourit intérieurement. Lui qui désespérait de le caser, se retrouvait devancé par un gamin. Finalement il se leva, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu sais quoi ? Avec toute cette histoire je crois que je vais retenter ma chance avec Stan.

Il partit alors sous le regard ahuri de Zechs, qui ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant, reprendre contacte avec d'anciennes conquêtes. En attendant de voir revenir son ami, il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il retournait voir Duo, il risquait de réveiller ce dernier. Il finit par s'installer, morose devant la fenêtre « panoramique » de son appartement.

Dehors, le soleil avait été remplacé par des nuages gris, chargés de pluie. Les rues étaient sombres, et la plupart des passants avaient décidé de partir se mettre à l'abri avant le déluge. Les immeubles lui semblaient plus gris qu'à l'habitude, et les rares colorés avaient malgré tout, une teinte grisâtre déprimante. Les ombres des rues s'étaient fait coupe-gorge et les centres commerciaux étaient pris d'assaut. Les rues désormais désertes, laissaient courir un vent froid qui vous glace jusqu'au sang. 

Une goutte de pluie tomba, suivie de beaucoup d'autres. Le gris clair fit place au gris sombre du béton et du goudron trempés. Quelques rares rayons de soleil faisaient briller les gouttes d'eau. Au loin, on pouvait voir des traits lumineux dorés, venu d'un trou dans les nuages par lequel le soleil faisait passer ses rayons. Zechs fit la comparaison entre ses lueurs dorées et Duo. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient annonciateurs de beau temps. Ils amenaient l'espoir. L'un comme l'autre, avait fait resplendirent sa vie. La seule différence, était que les rayons qu'il voyait au loin, lui était inaccessible, alors que Duo, endormi à quelques mètres de lui, ne risquait pas de partir de si tôt.

Zechs se décolla de la fenêtre, et partit vers la chambre de son démon. Son démon. Il commençait à devenir possessif. Il savait déjà que Treize allait le charrier un bon bout de temps. Cela l'aurait étonné qu'il ne se soit aperçu de rien. Une fois dans la chambre de Duo, il se rassit sur le matelas à côté de lui, et recommença à lui caresser les cheveux. Inconsciemment dans son sommeil, le jeune homme chercha à avoir plus de contact avec cette main, et s'appuya davantage sur la main. Zechs ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la réaction de son démon. Il continua un moment lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange. C'était une sorte de son grave et doux à la fois. Zechs retira sa main tout de suite en entendant ce petit roulement sourd. Il attendit quelques seconde, puis, se rendant compte que le son avait disparu, il recommença avec sa main dans les cheveux de Duo. Il l'enleva à nouveau après à peine une seconde. Le bruit était revenu. Une intuition le fit caresser de nouveau les cheveux de son démon, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendit compte que le bruit venait de là. Une fois remit, il s'amusa à faire ronronner puis à faire arrêter le son. Puis il décida d'arrêter ce jeu et de le câliner sans discontinuer. 

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se sépara à regret de son cat-démon et sortit silencieusement de la pièce. En sortant, il tomba directement sur Treize, qui arborait un sourire ravi. 

- Alors, on profite du sommeil d'un beau jeune homme ? J'espère que c'était consentant au moins sinon je vais devoir passer les menottes à Duo. Qui sait ce qu'il décidera d'en faire.

Zechs prit une jolie teinte pivoine.

- J'AI RIEN FAIT ! Ça n'est pas moi le pervers ici.

- Moi un pervers ? Tu ne m'aimes donc plus ?

- Je sais pas, j'hésite.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant derrière eux. Duo, se tenait debout en s'appuyant contre la porte. Il grelottait et ses jambes semblaient pouvoir le lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Zechs se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener au lit. Une fois le cat-démon, enfouit sous les trois couvertures, Zechs se mit à l'enguirlander copieusement.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais debout ? 

- Je crois que c'est toi qui l'as réveillé.

- Ça n'était pas une raison pour se lever. Duo tu es très malade donc je t'interdis de sortir rien qu'une seconde de ton lit si je ne suis pas là c'est clair. 

Duo secoua lentement la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond le réprimandait. Il avait toujours fait comme ça chez Heero. Et ce dernier ne l'avait jamais grondé parce qu'il se levait quand il était malade [je sais je fais passer Heero pour un vrai kisama ^^0]. De plus, il pouvait nettement voir l'inquiétude de Zechs dans ses yeux. Il trouva malgré tout, que Zechs était attirant avec cette attitude. Qu'il s'inquiète pour lui surtout, le rendait heureux.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu t'énerves ?

Duo rougit en entendant la phrase de Treize. C'était exactement la pensée qu'il avait eut. 

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

- En attendant, il irait un peu mieux si tu lui donnais ça non ?

ahuri, le sac que Treize lui plantait sous le nez. Il n'avait plus du tout pensé à la raison pour laquelle son ami était sortit. Le blond regarda Duo qui était étonnamment rouge [expliquer plus haut et donc pas du tout la fièvre ^^0] et prit le paquet avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Treize riait sous cape. Il était vraiment facile de prévoir les réactions de Zechs quand celui-ci s'inquiétait. 

Se retrouvant seul avec Duo, il s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit. Le natté le regarda surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu n'es pas indifférent à Zechs non ?

À ce moment-là, le jeune homme aurait tout fait pour être sur une autre planète. Ses joues avaient viré au rouge fluo et il savait que Treize avait pu le voir avant qu'il ne se réfugie sous les couettes. Il s'attendait à ce que Treize soit dégoûté tout comme Heero l'avait été. Après tout, il n'avait demandé que confirmation de ses dires et son attitude devait avoir confirmé ce qu'il pensait. Mais tout ce qu'il s'attendait à subir et entendre, s'effondra comme un château de carte alors que Treize se mettait à rire. 

Duo ressortit lentement des draps, et regarda le commissaire avec inquiétude. Quand ce dernier eut finit de rire, il regarda à nouveau le natté, mais cette fois-ci avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion.

- J'ai put pu comprendre que tu n'avais pas eu que de bonnes rencontres aux vues de ton attitude. Je ne suis pas de ce genre et je ne vois aucun mal à ce que tu sois attiré par lui. Je suis moi-même bi, et je ne pense pas que Zechs te rejettera. Du moins pas violemment comme cela semble avoir été le cas. Et puis, avec un peu de chance tes sentiments sont partagés. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il existe un salop dans cette ville qui t'as fait du mal, qu'il faut que tu te prives du bonheur par peur. Je sais que ceux de ce genre sont encore nombreux. Je suis commissaire et je vois beaucoup de délits passer sous mon nez. Le racisme est devenu moins fort mais seulement parce qu'il a été remplacé par l'homophobie. Et je peux t'assurer que tous ceux coupables de ce crime ont passé un sale quart d'heure. Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ma réaction ou celle de Zechs. Tu dois bien te douter que je n'aie pas pour ami quelqu'un d'homophobe. Ou alors se serait une amitié étrange. Rassuré ?

Duo secoua de nouveau la tête mais en souriant cette fois. Ce que lui avait dit Treize lui avait fait du bien. Le brun lui rendit son sourire. Il pouvait être réellement rassurant quand il le voulait. Zechs rentra dans la chambre, un verre dans la main, à ce moment là. Pour ne pas que la scène ressemble à celle de deux personne qui vienne de se rendre comptent qu'elles s'aimaient, il se leva pour sortir. Juste avant de passer la porte, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zechs, et d'un regard le rassura. Puis il sortit, ne voulant pas gêner, ce qu'il espérait être bientôt deux nouveaux tourtereaux. 

Le blond s'approcha de Duo, posa le verre sur la table de chevet, avant de prendre la place de Treize. Il souleva délicatement son cat-démon pour qu'il soit en position assise. Et repris le verre pour le donner à Duo. Ce dernier le prit en tremblant. Il fit plusieurs tentatives pour boire, mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Finalement, Zechs posa ses paumes par-dessus celles du natté, et le fit boire lentement. Cat-démon sentait la chaleur qui émanait de ses mains. 

Après avoir but le liquide répugnant qui lui fit faire une grimace, il retourna sous ses couettes. Zechs allait à nouveau sortir, quand il sentit quelque chose lui agripper le bras. Il se retourna vers Duo et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser. Je vais juste aller chercher le conte qui te plait tant. Tu ne seras pas contre une lecture au lit ?

Duo secoua vivement la tête, et Zechs partit rapidement chercher le livre. Dans le salon, il fit à peine attention à Treize, mais ce dernier se chargea de lui rappeler sa présence.

- Je dors dans le canapé ou c'est pas la peine et je rentre chez moi ?

Zechs sursauta. Il avait complètement zappé Treize de son esprit. Il allait dire à son ami que c'était bon et qu'il pouvait y aller, quand ce dernier pris la parole.

- J'ai compris, je reste. Je sais où sont les couvertures après tout.

- Mais…

-P as la peine de me remercier, je suis généreux de nature. 

- Je…

- … Dois aller t'occuper de Duo. Allez ouste ! Et je t'interdis de sortir de la chambre avant le dîner de ce soir. C'est moi qui m'en occupe.

- Merci.

Zechs repartit vers la chambre de Duo alors que Treize commençait à préparer son lit pour la nuit. Il était courant qu'il vienne chez Zechs. Ce dernier était son meilleur ami et les occasions de soirée s'étaient souvent présentées. [ça c'était pour pas d'ambiguïté ! pasque je vous connais è_é je suis sur que vous êtes allez vous imaginer des 13x6 è_é Kymoon : Maieuh… ]

§§§

Zechs poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit et alluma la petite lampe, avant de s'installer lui-même sur le lit, la tête de Duo sur les genoux. Le blond commença alors la lecture, et Duo se laissa bercer par la voix chaude de celui qui l'avait accueilli. Cherchant un peu plus de chaleur, il se bouina [des réflexion dans la salle è_é? *sort la chibi faux*] un peu plus contre Zechs. 

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Le médicament avait fait son effet et son mal de tête était parti. Zechs arrêta sa lecture et posa le conte sur la table. Au lieu de sortir pour laisser cat-démon dormir tranquillement, une impulsion le fit s'allonger à ses côtés sous les couettes chaudes, et contre Duo. Il admira un moment le visage paisible de ce dernier, avait de lui aussi tomber dans les limbes du sommeil. 

§§§

Zechs se réveilla en sursaut par un flash lumineux. Il attendit un moment que ses yeux puissent à nouveau voir autre chose que du blanc et plein de petites étoiles, puis les ouvrit vers celui qui avait commis le délit de le réveiller alors qu'il dormait si bien. Il vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, Treize un appareil photo dans la main et un gigantesque sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Il tenta de sortir du lit pour se venger et accessoirement reprendre la photo, quand il sentit quelque chose accrocher à lui qui l'empêchait de se lever. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrave, et devint rouge fluo en se rendant compte de la nature de celle-ci.

Duo était tout simplement accroché à lui, la tête sur son torse et les mains de chaque côté comme s'il était une peluche, alors que ses jambes avaient fait prisonnière l'une des siennes. Le plus gênant dans tout ça était de sentir le corps de cat-démon, serré contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Zechs était sûr qu'on pouvait le voir dans le noir tellement il était rouge. 

- Alors on a bien dormi ?

Treize avait chuchoté mais cela avait suffit pour faire sursauter Zechs. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir quelque peu atténué par la magnifique coloration rouge de ses joues. Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour sortir du lit. Alors qu'il tentait de desserrer les mains de Duo de la prise Koala, il sentit ces dernières s'écarter d'elle-même, ainsi que les jambes de cat-démon se desserrer. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, se doutant qu'il était désormais réveillé. Il vit Duo se recroqueviller dans un coin du lit comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose. Zechs se tourna vers Treize dans l'espoir qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passait, mais ce dernier se contenta de sortir la photo de l'appareil et de la lui donner [c les appareil qui ont le développement automatique ^^ Kymoon : Polaroïd.], avant de repartir, puis de fermer la porte. Zechs alluma la lumière pour voir la photo. Il fut surpris de ce qu'il y vit.

Duo était effectivement accrocher à lui, mais lui-même avait entouré le jeune homme avec ses bras. Le plus incroyable était le sourire serein qu'ils avaient. Sur cette photo, il semblait qu'aucun des deux n'était malade, bien au contraire. On pouvait penser qu'elle avait été prise sur un couple endormi filant le bonheur parfait. Zechs rougit de nouveau en pensant au mot couple. Puis il se tourna vers Duo et lui montra la photo. Ce dernier la regarda intimidé. Aussitôt, il y eut dans la chambre deux tomates bien mûres. 

Zechs lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de sortir du lit. Duo ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Mais le blond lui montra le réveil, qui indiquait qu'il était l'heure du repas du soir. Cat-démon repoussa les couvertures et tenta de se lever. Il se serait probablement ramassé lamentablement, si Zechs ne l'avaient pas retenu à temps. 

- Interdiction de te déplacer sans moi !

Duo hocha lentement la tête, ne pouvant de toute façon faire un pas sans aide. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine au moment où cat-démon perdait sa condition de glaçon sur patte pour devenir volcan en éruption. En clair, il n'était plus frigorifier mais tout le contraire. 

- Tu lui as fait quoi Zechs, pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

Le blond ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son ami avait se sourire étrange, se tourna vers Duo. Ce dernier avait les joue rouge et le regard vague. 

- Il est malade je te rappelle. 

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, vu comment tu t'occupes de lui. 

Maintenant Duo et Zechs étaient assortis niveau couleur des joues. 

- Dire que je voulais être le responsable de ton couple… C'est raté.

- Que… Comment… Mais…

- Fait pas cette tête. Ça se voit comme ta sœur dans un centre commercial.

- Merci pour ma sœur.

- Je n'ai jamais put la supporté, pas ma faute ! De plus je crois que c'est elle qui a viré le petit non ?

- Hn.

- En attendant, je comprends pourquoi tu as flashé sur lui. C'est qu'il est mignon.

- Treize !

- Oui chérie ?

- Je ne…

- … M'intéresse pas du tout à lui, mais bien sûr.

- Tu es obligé de dire tout ça alors qu'il est là ?

Zechs posa sa seule main libre sur son visage dans une tentative de caché la rougeur de ses joues. 

- Duo est à moitié dans les vapes ! Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il ne comprend absolument rien de ce que l'on dit. Quand tu as la grippe, tu as l'esprit dans du coton Zechs. Je pourrais dire que tu l'aimes sans que cela ne le surprenne.

- Tu viens de le faire.

- Et j'en suis fier ! De plus tu ne m'as pas contredis.

Re-blush de Zechs. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait aucune chance d'échapper aux remarques désormais. 

- Bon faudrait peut-être se mettre à table ! J'ai pensé qu'une soupe serait mieux.

- Tout ce que tu veux…

- Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué !

- C'est toi qui me fatigue.

- Méchant.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois autour de la table, Treize et Zechs encadrant Duo qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Le repas se déroula à peu près normalement, entre les commentaires de Treize et les rougissements de Zechs. Le dîner finit, le commissaire convainquit à nouveau le blond de le laisser faire et d'aller s'occuper de son petit protégé à la place. Zechs lui obéit sans trop discuter et emmena Duo dans sa chambre. Après avoir déposé ce dernier sur le lit, il tenta de le recouvrir des couvertures, mais cat-démon les repoussait à chaque fois. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Sous les yeux ahuris de Zechs, il enleva le haut de ce qu'il portait. Le blond regardait le jeune homme enlever ses vêtements en s'étirant, dévoilant son torse pale. Le chauffeur crut un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur Duo tellement ce dernier était sexy dans ses gestes. Quand il eut finit fini de tout enlever sauf le strict minimum, son boxer, il se roula en boule sur le côté. Zechs se dirigea vers la porte quand quelque chose l'arrêta.

- Zechs. C'est vrai tout ce que Treize a dit ?

Le blond se figea. Il se sentit tout d'un coup très très mal. 

- Zechs ?

- Heu… Ça dépend… De quoi parles-tu ?

- Que tu es attiré par moi.

Dans son for intérieur, Zechs maudit son ami dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Trop malade pour comprendre, mon œil. 

- Bah … C'est-à-dire que… Oui… Enfin… Un peu… Et puis…

Zechs se retourna pour voir la réaction de Duo et vit ce dernier dormir tranquillement. La maladie l'avait achevé avant qu'il n'ait pu entendre la réponse. Il espéra que son démon aurait oublié sa question le lendemain. Sinon, il aurait sûrement quelques problèmes. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre. En passant devant Treize ce dernier sembla lui demander pourquoi il ne dormait pas avec lui. Mais le blond après un coup de blush continua son avancée vers sa chambre, en marchant un peu plus vite toutefois. 

Une fois dans son lit, il regretta de ne pas avoir Duo à ses côtés. Son lit lui semblait bien froid après cette sieste avec cat-démon. Il eut un peu de mal à s'endormir mais finit par y arriver malgré tout. 

§§§

Duo se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, tremblant de tous ses membres. Sa maladie refaisait des siennes, et les trois couvertures qui étaient revenues sur son dos n'y changeaient pas grand-chose. Le natté se rappela son sommeil aux côtés de Zechs. À côté de lui, il n'avait pas eu froid. Il s'était sentit bien. Il prit sa décision et se leva. Il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. 

Duo ouvrit silencieusement la porte, et toujours en se tenant au mur, se dirigea vers la chambre de Zechs. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques en faisant ça mais… Treize ne l'avait-il pas assuré qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas ? De plus s'il devait en croire ce qu'ils s'étaient dit durant le dîner, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Mais il avait tellement l'esprit embrumé qu'il avait peur d'avoir rêver tout ça. 

Arrivé à la porte de la chambre du blond, il hésita quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Zechs pouvait très bien se mettre très en colère en le retrouvant dans son lit le lendemain. Il repensa à la photo pour se donner du courage. Il entra lentement dans la chambre et s'approcha discrètement du lit. Il entra aussi doucement que possible sous les couvertures, puis après s'être assuré que Zechs n'avait pas remarquer son intrusion, il se colla à lui. Il sentit enfin le froid s'éloigner. Il se rendormit. 

§§§

De nouveau un flash réveilla Zechs. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une impression de déjà vu. Lui entraver par Duo, Treize un appareil photo à la main. La seule qui changeait c'est qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre.  

- Apparemment, l'amour de ta vie n'a pas pu résister à une nuit sans toi.

- Grmh !

- Mauvais réveille ? Pourtant avec un bellâtre à côté de toi moi je…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu aurais fait. Maintenant si tu pouvais arrêter de me réveiller avec ton flash…

- Mais vous êtes tellement mignons !

- Treize !

- Oui mon chou ?

Zechs sentit quelque chose bouger contre lui. Duo se détachait lentement, semblant redouter ce qui allait se passer.

- Bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux !

Treize sortit ne donnant pas le temps au blond de répliquer. Ce dernier grogna un moment dans sa barbe avant de se tourner vers Duo avec un regard sévère.

- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas te déplacer sans moi ?

Cat-démon se recroquevilla sans pour autant couper le lien que formaient leurs deux regards. Zechs soupira ne sachant apparemment pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet, que deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ne réagit que lorsque celles-ci s'éloignèrent. Il regarda Duo alors que celui-ci avait passé au rouge tomate et qu'un petit sourire timide était posé sur son visage.

Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : à croquer. Il laissa une de ses mains partirent à la rencontre de la joue de Duo. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit. Puis Zechs se releva légèrement.

- TREIZE LACHE CET APPAREIL !

- Injustice !

Treize qui jusque là, se trouvait derrière la porte, repartit vers la cuisine. 

- On est tranquille maintenant. Bon si on parlait de ce que nous venons de faire.

- Je… Je… Je t'aime.

Duo baissa la tête ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il se retrouva soudain serré contre le torse de Zechs. Il se colla un peu plus contre lui.

- Duo.

- Hm ?

- Tu ne t'es pas rhabillé avant de venir ?

- Non.

Duo leva la tête pour le regarder avec un sourire coquin plaqué sur le visage. 

FLASH.

- TREIZE TU VAS MOURIR !

- Pas avant d'avoir envoyer la photo au journal !

Zechs se leva précipitamment du lit et partit reprendre la photo ainsi que le négatif à Treize. 

Duo, heureux d'avoir été accepté et d'avoir enfin trouver un foyer, se rendormit. La fièvre lui semblait soudain très lointaine.

§§§

Quand Duo se réveilla, il trouva Zechs en train de l'observer, à genou devant lui. Il bougea légèrement préférant être contre lui qu'observé. 

- Duo. J'ai une question à te poser.

- Ou… Oui ?

- Tu ne penses plus à Heero ?

Duo réfléchit un moment a la question. Il se rendit compte qu'à part pour comparer Heero en mal, il n'y avait plus pensé.

- Tu… Tes yeux… Sont plus beaux… Que les siens. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il disait ça. Bien sûr c'était vrai. Il préférait les lacs bleu clair et chauds de Zechs que les cobalts froides de Heero. Mais aussi… Il lui semblait que chez Zechs ça n'était pas seulement un amour dû à la gratitude. Il sentit les bras de ce dernier se resserrer autour de lui. Il était bien. 

FLASH

- Treize. T'en a pas amarre de nous prendre en photo ?

- Du tout. 

Duo éclata de rire. Oui il était bien ici.

Fin

Chtite : Finish ^^

Kei : Il a pris du temps ce chap la Oo

Chtite : Yep toute une journée T_T

Kymoon : Une journée ??? Mon record, c'est un mois.

Shinny : Mais l'était bien ^^

Chtite : G vu -_- Tu t amusé avec Treizouille toi -_______-

Kymoon : Ouais !!!! Vive Zouzouille !!!!

Chtite : *enlève la pancarte des mains de Kymoon*

Shinny : *sifflote*

Chtite : Sinon je m'attendais pas a une fin de ce genre Oo

Kei : Pareil T_T M'attendais a un super truc tout romantique ^^

Chtite : À l'eau de rose quoi -_-

Shinny : Moi j'aurais préféré tuer Heero (B

Kymoon : Oui !!! *air sadique* Un meurtre bien sanglant. *sourire de psychopathe*

Chtite : Toi coucouche panier papatte en rond -_-

Shinny : Meuh Oo

Kymoon : Moi, je te soutiens.

Shinny : ^_________^

Chtite : Review please 


End file.
